1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of communications networks. In particular, the invention relates to a system for controlling the use of a communication channel in a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications systems are comprised of several distinct networks. The public switched telephone network (PSTN) is one example. Others include the facsimile network. Although facsimile machines typically transmit facsimiles using the PSTN, facsimile machines do not interoperate with the voice content of the PSTN. In that sense, facsimile machines form a distinct network of communications devices that are not easily linked with the PSTN. Similarly, pagers form a network of devices. Other networks include data transmission networks such as the Internet and private networks. Also, voice over IP is becoming more common and that forms another network.
Each network operates on a different set of protocols and it is difficult for a user of one network to communicate with a user on another network using the network of their choice. It can also be difficult for individual users of a single network to communicate with multiple people on the same network simultaneously.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for allowing users of different communications networks to communicate with one or more users through a single interface that will control the communications channels used.